Johnny Underground/The Dating Scene
The Dating Scene is the first issue of the comic series Johnny Underground. Transcript Johnny lays on the hood of his car which is parked by the edge of a cliff and gazes off into the night sky. A radio is beside him and begins playing a song. *'Radio:' ♬And you could have it all... my empire of dirt... I will let you down... I will make you hurt...♬ As the radio plays, Johnny gets off of the hood and gets closer and closer to the edge of the cliff, ending in him inches away and staring off the massive cliffside which has a road at the bottom of it. Johnny looks around before pulling a pen out of his coat and dropping it off the edge, with the pen shattering as soon as it hits the ground. Shortly after this, Johnny, without a second thought, allows himself to fall off the cliff, causing a loud "THUD!" once he lands. However, Johnny is then seen getting back up, no injuries at all with the most damage being a few dirt marks. He then gets a call and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and seeing the call is from his sister, Serah. He answers it. *'Johnny:' Hi Serah. *'Serah:' Johnny, what the hell!? you've been gone for nine hours! I asked everyone where you were, Paul, Kim, our parents, none of them knew! *'Johnny:' Why would you ask Kim? we broke up two years ago. *'Serah: '''That's beside the point! you're cliff jumping again, aren't you? *'Johnny: ...Maybe... *'Serah: '''Goddamnit, why do you keep doing this dumb shit!? *'Johnny: 'I don't know, it's just weirdly satisfying. I mean, I can't die, I can't feel pain, nothing, I can do anything. So anything is what I do. *'Serah: You have a goddamn life to live! *'Johnny: '''No I don't. Don't have a job, don't have a girlfriend, all I've got is a crappy apartment. *'Serah:' You can’t die. You can literally get any job. You could sign up for the military. *'Johnny: Oh yeah, that'd be awesome, working for a government that I don't even trust. *'Serah: '''Here we go again... listen, all this time you use to jump off cliffs you could be using it to ''find a point in your life! *'Johnny: '''That... hm... is an okay reason. Are mom and dad still willing to set me up with that girl? *'Serah: 'Why? *'Johnny: 'I want to see how it would've turned out if I accepted their offer. *'Serah: Then yes. You sure this is a good idea though? *'Johnny: '''I mean I don't have any better ideas. And I’m not ready for a job. *'Serah:' Alright, I'll call mom and dad and tell them. *'Johnny: Thanks Serah. Johnny hangs up and looks around. *'Johnny: '''Well, guess it's time to teleport. Johnny pulls out a flask and drinks from it, falling backward and on to a couch, revealing it to be the next morning and that his roommate Paul is standing over him. *'Johnny: Yes! ow! He grabs his head. *'Johnny: '''That's the one downside to teleporting... *'Paul:' Stop calling getting blackout drunk teleporting. *'Johnny:''' Fine.